


【勇耀/Korchu】报恩

by BURVIN



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:48:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27527923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BURVIN/pseuds/BURVIN
Summary: 警告：小孩开大车设定雷的不要点进来谢谢咧/含原创角色出场/架空设定与一切现实历史无关
Relationships: China/South Korea (Hetalia), 勇耀
Kudos: 2





	【勇耀/Korchu】报恩

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：小孩开大车设定雷的不要点进来谢谢咧/含原创角色出场/架空设定与一切现实历史无关

“这…你是哪家的小孩子？”  
王耀看着眼前光脚站在雪地里的男孩，看上去十岁不到，脸蛋被冻的有些红通。刚才敲门的声音就是他带来的。  
小孩抬头看着他，咧嘴笑着说：“您还记得几个月前在北山上干的事吗？”  
“我在北山干了什么事？我就打打野兔当口粮好过冬…”  
“不止不止！”小孩踏了踏腿，眼眶里的喜悦都要洋溢出来。“你再想想嘛！”  
“啊啾——你先进来慢慢说，别冻着了。”

狐狸报恩，这种传说一直流传至今，大抵是些狐狸不小心落入陷阱猎户或路过的人觉得狐狸有灵性就把它放走，很快狐狸就化为美女作为人类的妻子或是小妾，又或者狐狸指引人类哪儿有宝藏让人发一笔横财。  
这种俗烂民间异闻居然会被自己撞上么……王耀看着眼前的小孩露出他白色的狐狸耳朵时想起他曾在秋季帮一只困在树上的小狐狸下树的往事，那小狐狸用他的肩膀当跳板跳落下来，震得他左肩肿痛了几天。  
“你来意如何？”  
小狐狸吹了一口杯子里的热水，小心翼翼地用舌间舔了下试了试温度，见王耀发问，便回答：“我也不知道！总之我先化型了，我可以陪着你帮你干所有我能做到的事情！以后一定帮的到您的。”  
什么，既然不是美女来允诺终身那至少是来指引山上有没有宝藏的吧！不对，我做善事是为了这个吗，况且狐妖也真是难得一见，留在屋里养过冬了也许能当个抓野兔的帮手不是…王耀捂着脑门想了一下，开口说：“那你先留下，开春后我想办法让你帮工干点活。”  
“好呀好呀，对了我忘记问了，恩公您叫什么名字？”  
“王耀。”  
“是两个字的名字！我的名字是三个字，任-勇-洙，这三个字，您可以叫的亲密点，毕竟我们不是要一起过这个冬天的嘛！”小狐狸报上了自己的大名，然后咕噜咕噜把水喝了个干净。“我可不可以叫你一声哥呢？  
“随便，你的名字不太像当地人的名字，谁帮你取的？”王耀也很在意小狐狸的衣服，这种左侧有蝴蝶结的宽松衣服他只在书上见过，有些好奇便想问个究竟。  
“母亲，母亲当年是从朝鲜坐船来的，其实是她在货船上睡过头之后一觉醒来就发现自己已经在汪洋大海上，很快就到了清国，很快她认识了父亲，一见钟情后他们就在一起，我上面还有三四个哥哥姐姐。”  
“原来如此，我有些好奇你这个形态是固定的，还是会变化？”  
任勇洙摇了摇尾巴，白色的毛蓬蓬的大尾巴便蹭到了王耀的右手边，他把水杯放下，移过身子搂住疑惑的猎户的脖子，一缕缕白烟凭空而起后，狐妖化为了兽形。  
“哎呀，你比之前变大了不少…”  
狐狸把前爪搭在王耀的肩膀上，舔了一下王耀的左脸，说：“哥想看我变回来吗？”  
“诶…？不了，你狐狸的样子更好点。”王耀心想自己家里凭空出现一只狐狸总比出现一个陌生小男孩正常点，要是被别人撞见说不定误会这是自己养的娈童……那可就误会大了。

小狐狸很听话，乖乖的蜷缩在王耀临时搭建给他的草窝里睡过一个晚上。第二天天气好就被带去村里洗了个热水澡。他被热水一阵阵冲刷到想变成人形，但一想到王耀说的你还是狐狸状态好，便压抑住这股念头。  
“刚才舒服吗？”  
“舒服！”小狐狸干脆成了一圈活的围巾，他深吸一口气，说：“到春天了，我就想和哥一起洗澡，可以么？”  
“我今天不是在给你洗澡吗？”  
“我当然指的我变成人，然后我们都脱光光那种洗澡，一定很舒服！”  
“你春天不回山上去么？”王耀连忙转移了话题。  
“到时候再看吧，现在只想和哥在一起…”小狐狸吸了吸鼻涕，说：“哥在村子里有朋友吗？”  
王耀一愣，他才刚搬来这小村庄里半年多，大家都只是点头之交，称不上朋友。

“所以哥在这里没有朋友呀？”小狐狸从脖子上溜进王耀的怀里，他听王耀说了很多自己和村民的往事片段，觉得没意思，想干脆窝在王耀怀里睡上一觉。  
“嗯，虽然陈氏对我很好，也想把女儿许配给我，但我一口回绝，我不想随便许一个姑娘长厢厮守，算了，说了你也听不懂。”  
“唔…我确实没有听懂。”得知王耀在感情上不是随便的人他内心好似放下了一块大石头。“我只听懂哥现在的朋友只有我一个人，我好开心耶。”  
真是个天真的孩子。王耀拍了拍狐狸的背，哼着自己小时候记忆里的摇篮曲曲调，让小狐狸在自己怀里睡得香甜。

接下来的一周里，天气不是很适合出门，大雪天出门对人类来说无异于寻死。任勇洙身为狐狸习惯了冬天里多眠，便一天有四分之三时间都蜷缩在床榻上呼呼大睡——洗过澡后王耀允许他上床陪他睡觉了，但要求他在面前一直用狐狸的形态。  
可恶，我可是专门学了化型偷溜出去找恩公报恩的，天知道爸妈看到那张纸条会多担心我。不过幸好恩公是很好很好的人，他长得很漂亮，很温柔，给我吃住还帮我洗澡，还给我哼歌助眠，这种人一定会有福报的。  
许配呀，许配是什么，人类好多习俗我完全不了解呢，等我睡够了，一定去问问哥许配究竟是什么意思。

任勇洙第一次在一个冬日睡眠不足，原因大概是王耀喉咙发炎导致了他浑身无力，小狐狸在一旁瞪眼干着急，问要不要自己帮忙去药店买药。王耀用沙哑的嗓音说明日如果没有退烧就劳烦他了。口里喃喃自语着明明表皮如此发烫但自己只感觉到冰冷。  
“我去帮哥把火炉推过来！”任勇洙再一次化为人身后干的第一件事就是搬运火炉的时候被自己右脚绊到，整个人脸朝下摔在冰凉的地板上。火炉也倒了，他的白衣上沾满了炉灰，看上去太过于滑稽。  
幸好火炉没有坏。任勇洙拍干净了身上的灰，开始敲击火石生火，很快卧室变得更温暖了些，但王耀还是那一幅蜷缩着身体瑟瑟发抖的样子。  
“哥没事吧，虽然现在是晚上了但我可以去找郎中，找不到郎中我可以去找姑母…我之前提到的很厉害的姑母，她一定能治好哥的。”  
“我感觉…好难受，但出汗就没事了，没事的，之前我也有过这样，出了汗就好了。”  
任勇洙点点头，化为狐身贴在王耀发高烧的脑袋上，问到：“是这样就会出汗吗，哥？”  
“不知道，我以前没被狐狸压过脸…”王耀感觉自己有些烧糊涂了，拼出一丝力气说了睡前最后一句话：“不要担心我，会好的，让我睡一觉吧。”

任勇洙醒来之后发现自己因为怕冷钻进被窝里，不但无意间变成了人身，脸还贴着王耀的胸口，口水淌了一整片。他跨坐在胸口上，抚摸着病怏怏的哥的脑门、脖子和后脑勺。怎么还没有退烧呢？他担忧着，脑海里浮现起关于冒汗的回忆，像和姐姐们一起荡秋千，大家上蹿下跳的时候出了很多汗；自己被凶狠的猎户追赶了五里地的时候冒了一身冷汗。可这些都要靠本身活动才能出汗。他心急起来，要是他那个厉害的姑母在身边就好了，哥一定能很快病好的。  
好像有了！他想到姑母就忘不了自己深埋在脑海里的一件小事，他有次化为狐身钻进柜子里陪堂姐玩捉迷藏的时候，有看到他那被人称为妖艳倾城的姑母与一位他不认识的人类男子脱光了在床上玩的尽兴，他隔着门缝看到那男子身上不停地流汗，但那男子又没怎么动…  
他们在干什么任勇洙现在还不明白，这不重要，重要的是，只要干同样的事情，那么他的哥，他的恩公就可以出汗退烧，然后继续给他说些有意思的神话故事和教他唱歌。  
应该要…要先含住哥的乳粒吗？他记得那男子大抵就是先这般对他姑母的，撩开衣衫便吮吸着乳粒，他记忆里的景象不是特别清楚，但基本的步骤他都记清了。  
现在是冬天，撩开衣衫哥会不会被冷到呢？但他看到乳粒时便不这么想了，仿佛有一种野性的本能在驱使他含住王耀的乳粒，然后舔吸吮弄它，乳粒很快硬挺起来，任勇洙小力地吸了一会儿之后才松口，这时他见王耀呼吸声加重了，眼睛眯开着一条缝，王耀模模糊糊间觉得胸口有些肿痛，问：“这…发生了什么…”  
吮吸乳粒的小孩停下了口中的动作，回答他：“在帮哥出汗，姑母之前有试过让人出汗的法子。我就试试看了。”  
“嗯…好。”刚醒的迷糊状态让他没反应过来这一切有多不对劲，继续闭上眼睛睡去。

很快胸口的一股暖流钻进了腹部，再是到裆部，狐狸尾巴上的毛把他胯间弄得痒痒的，他往被窝里一看，对上了狐狸金墨色的眼瞳，那眼神仿佛是在捕食猎物般。“在做什么？”王耀警觉起来，问道。  
“帮哥出汗呢。”任勇洙见王耀能连贯地说出一段话感到欣喜，看来姑母的方子是真的有效。就连忙把下裤扯了下来，病时的皮肤有些许烫手，阳具更甚。  
他用鼻子拱了拱囊袋，学着脑海里的回忆含住了它，吓得它的主人浑身一震，“别啊，别动它…”  
为什么？是因为自己有利齿，哥很是惧怕吗？他只好先吐出来，用小手握着疲软的阳具磨蹭它。“哥再忍一下，出汗了就会好了。”  
不是这种地方出汗，不是的…王耀心中苦叫连天，张嘴却只说得出：“快放手…”  
“放心，很快就好了。”小狐狸语气坚定，嘴巴也没闲lin着，用之前吮吸乳粒的方式吮着滚烫的阳具的顶尖，不一会就弄了个半硬。  
他脑海里浮现起姑母一口含下男人的阳具毫不犹豫吞吐的样子，有样学样的将那根半硬的阳具含进口里，他才含入一半便觉得有些不适，心里羡慕起姑母的口技高超，他笨拙地摆弄了一会后终于放弃了含在口里吞吐的想法，改用回了手来撸动它。  
不能动，动会伤到自己的，此时王耀那发麻的大脑里唯一的想法就是等这蠢货小孩放过自己之后翻过身去减少自己的罪恶感。他妈的，只能庆幸自己和乡民不熟，住的也相对偏远，这种窘境让任何人看到都会误解。

一番挑弄到无意识地泄精后任勇洙终于停下了对阳具手口并用的动作，那股温热的浓精泄在他口腔里时他都喝了下去，甚至是把嘴边漏的一两滴都刮进了嘴里。这是出汗的一种吧？他抱着被夸奖的念头小声问：“哥有没有感觉好一点，我刚刚让哥下面流了不少呢！”  
“我…我感觉…”被吸到泄精的男人现在真的很想找一块石头撞死。他的眼角因为发烧和心境的缘故流出了几滴眼泪。小狐狸连忙用舌头舔去了。  
“是不是好一点了呢？”  
“我好想死…”王耀说完这句话后试着咬舌自尽，只可惜现在浑身无力，口里当然也使不上劲。  
“不要啊—！”肯定是自己没做完整套出汗的流程才会这样，可为什么在帮哥出汗的时候自己本能的硬了起来呢，是哥把病传染给我了？那我们更需要一起病好才对。  
于是他也脱下自己的裤子，用早就挺立的阳具往王耀的手心上蹭着，蹭了一会他又钻回了档间。此时的王耀当然是早就翻过身去了，他脑里浮现了一些地狱变的画面，那是他几年前去古寺看到的，一旁的僧人说这男子是娈童所下的地狱，因为他强行进入了幼童的体内所以他须受红热的铁棍捅穿肛门反复五万次———应该是假的，唬人的吧，况且自己真的没对小孩下手，地狱里对小孩强行进入自己有怎么样的刑罚呢，是我上辈子欠他的吗，快放手，不要再用奇怪的地方蹭我的手了，小王八蛋…  
王耀那时打心底惧怕小狐狸真把自己阳具坐进去了，要真那样，他觉得还不如天降一道雷把他劈死为好。

任勇洙记忆里的貌美姑母在吞吐完男人阳具之后，翻过身翘着臀部对着男子，男子将硬挺的阳具插进了狐女，接着两人细声轻响的发出奇怪的声音，最主要是他们流了很多汗，流汗…他摆弄好自己那发育期的阳具，找到翻过身去的病号臀缝里的一点，整根缓缓没入。发烧的后果就是肉穴里好似着了火，特别是在冬日的温差情况下。  
“哥好烫，这里真的好烫，我感觉我好爽啊要像哥刚才一样流汗了…怎么办呢…”  
被小孩双手按着背部有规律地进出自己这种怪事阎王会怎么看啊，王耀哭笑不得，他现在三十有余，早就不看什么春物书籍，不过他十五六岁还是看过一些的，甚至看过些专门的娈童文画册，每个故事都是娈童癖好之人和天真懵懂的幼童行房事。没见过像他这种人的，别说娈童，他对房事都没有兴趣。  
至于他下身早就因为病发没有知觉，只能感受到穴口有些疼痛，他耳鸣间听到小狐狸嘟囔着说快出汗吧，然后继续抽插他，过了好一会儿，他迷糊间听到狐狸的一阵断断续续地春声，加上穴里突然有些鼓胀感，便明白小狐狸泄在自己体内了。  
他没有冒汗，任勇洙倒是出了不少，他先将软下来的阳具放在热乎的穴里温存了会，再帮忙把王耀把裤子拉上穿好，最后跑去王耀耳边道歉，心里又有些狐狸该有的兽性萌发生长——如果自己能一直有把阳具插进温热的穴里机会多好，但他又是不想看王耀继续病下去的。  
那道歉的话语尚在昏迷之际的王耀哪能听清楚，就随口应付了。

“哥，待会我再试试。你看我就出了不少汗，肯定有用的。”  
虽然没有达到目的但他也心满意足，便化为狐身蜷缩在被窝里，刚才的运动让他感到有些想打个盹再继续。他现在的思绪则回到捉迷藏钻进柜子后的那段时光里。  
在一阵阵欢悦的声音平息后，姑母从床上起身穿好衣服，探了探人类男子的鼻息。“这药材看来还能再泡上一次。”  
他后来悄悄从柜子里溜出去了，临走前不忘瞅一下那铁青脸色的男子，这到底发生了什么？他当时想找个人问个究竟，但他玩性一起便忘了个干净。  
他睡了一小会，醒来第一件事情便是去看自己的恩公身上有没有流汗，谢天谢地呀哥终于出汗了！他内心喜悦，阳具不知为何又挺立起来，他撸动着，觉得那处麻痒，心头更甚，便又一次进入了没有方才烧起来时那般温热的穴里，笨拙地抽插几下，大抵是顶到什么妙处，让王耀软塌塌的阳具也硬挺几分。他看着欣喜，便一边撸动那半硬的阳具，一边顶那妙处，不过一小会，他亲眼目睹那根阳具越发鼓胀，而自己又一次泄进了哥的体内，第二次也是差一些，究竟差在什么地方，他很想之后摸索一番。  
毕竟他至少会和恩公一起度过这个漫长的冬季。

“诶，哥怎么突然抓着我了…别扔我出去！呜呜呜……”  
他被抓着后颈肉扔到了门前的雪地里，然后门被迅速地关上了，他化为人身坐在雪地里发呆，一坐就是一个下午。  
在他不知道多少次敲门后，门终于又打开了，他哭着说我错了我不该不经允许变成人的。王耀无奈的看着他，嘶哑着嗓子说：“我想明白了，我得像教个教书先生一样教你才是…”  
“那昨晚的事情到底是有什么不对到哥要把我扔出来呀。”  
“那种怪事你敢再做第二次我就把你扔回山里，明白吗？”  
“我完全不明白！”他气鼓鼓地，大声喊道：“我是想帮哥出汗退烧，而且哥也出汗了，真是的，到底是哪里错了呢…”  
王耀一时语塞也不知从何说起，只好用被发现的后果来打圆场：“主要是你差点害死我了，你这种事情被别人看到，我是要被砍头的。”  
“原来…是昨晚的整件事吗……”任勇洙也明白自己有错，但看到王耀拿着一本书过来让他手伸直打手心时还是有点不甘心。  
“摆直了，还要打三次。”  
“好…哎呀…好痛哦…”  
哎，自己也没真用力打，这狐狸怎么就哭成这样了。王耀用抹布擦干了小狐狸的眼泪，说：“你下次千万别这样就是了，这次长个教训。”  
“哥，我其实想问…”  
“勇洙，今晚要陪我去村里吃饭吗？前提是你一直保持狐狸的状态，藏在我的布兜里，你觉得能做到就陪我去。不乖乖的我明天就把你扔回家去孝敬父母。”  
“吃饭！去吃饭！我会乖乖的！我一定会！”正好肚子也饿到咕咕响了，于是任勇洙又把所有问题抛到脑后。  
像是姑母与素不相识的人类男子的奇怪运动，为什么要称呼那男子为“药材”“药渣”，为什么对哥做这种事情就让哥大惊失色到想自杀一类的，他才不去继续想这种怪事啦，他当下就只想能陪哥喝一碗热汤吃一口热饭。

当然这些疑惑，等他长大一点或许自然就懂了。


End file.
